


Who’s winner

by beautywind



Series: We [4]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 20:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywind/pseuds/beautywind
Summary: 警告：這是一台可怕的4P車，上車順序為猛毒x艾迪x卡爾頓x暴亂，微暴亂x卡爾頓。確定不會被雷焦的再上車。





	Who’s winner

艾迪一直認為這不是個好主意，上次潛入前工作地點的結果就是一群武裝小隊伺候自己，何況是潛入生命基金會找創始人談談？他可不想談，記得上次談的結果就是丟了工作、公寓跟女友，面對那個表裡不一的壞傢伙，艾迪可不認為二次談話能成功。

但猛毒都說在宇宙上某顆彗星有上百萬同胞，而且德雷克很顯然有興趣跟他們合作，成功讓暴亂開著火箭回來的話，那艾迪以後也沒有PS4能打了。

被說服的艾迪只好採納夥伴的意見，二度摸黑溜進生命基金會的基地，很奇怪的是，巡邏的人並沒有增多，他還以為上次朵拉博士幫助自己過後，出了內賊的生命基金會應該會派重兵把守。

當然也有可能是猛毒的速度太快，人眼可能根本追不上他們就消失在漆黑的夜中。

再次抵達實驗室，這裡異常的安靜讓艾迪有些不安，猛毒褪去黏液裝甲融回艾迪體內時，後者輕輕的跟他說：「我覺得有詐，太奇怪了。」

「你是希望潛入困難一點，才比較有戲劇性？」最近補了不少電影的猛毒如數家珍。

「別再提不可能的任務了，我沒有打算弄成那麼萬聖節的風格。」艾迪阻止猛毒繼續說下去，一邊放輕腳步四處張望，沒任何熬夜加班的科學家就算了，上次朵拉帶自己來的時候就是如此，但是沒巡邏人員真的很怪，尤其經歷生命基金會大動作追捕的飛車追逐戰以後，艾迪不認為德雷克會毫無準備，或者說這正是他期望的？他跟猛毒前來自投羅網？

「噓，你聽到了嗎？」五感比艾迪更為靈敏的猛毒探出一顆頭來，在艾迪看向錯誤的地方時，還好心的用兩條黏液將宿主的臉轉到對的方向。

那是很細微的聲音，越靠近越聽得出是人在承受痛苦時發出的嗚咽聲，一想到之前瑪利亞的慘狀，正義感湧上的艾迪忍不住快步上前，然而就要在他衝動的露臉之前，一股力道將他即時扯到一台機器後面，於此同時黑色黏液張開一張網黏住艾迪的嘴巴，正當艾迪要抗議的時候，猛毒將他的臉擺正，震撼的景象就這樣映入艾迪眼簾，不小心發出的叫聲幸好都被先見之明的黑色口罩堵個結實。

那是生命基金會創始人卡爾頓德雷克，但不像先前見面或是電視上採訪時總是西裝筆挺，看起來彬彬有禮的模樣，男人一貫整齊的西裝被撕爛，破碎的布料完全起不到遮蔽的作用，裸露的棕蜜色肌膚佈滿汗水，還有……噢老天，他也被寄生蟲纏上了。

就見深灰色的黏液在卡爾頓身上遊走，捲曲的兩條粗壯黏液將男人纖細的長腿大大扯開，比那兩條更粗的黏液此時正不留情的貫穿執行長的後穴，噗滋噗滋的聲音響徹整個實驗室，他皺緊雙眉卻沒有吐出任何求饒的字眼，相反的他雙手還分別套弄著灰色的棒狀物，看起來一點都不像是非自願的。

「我覺得他做得很好，比你還好。」猛毒的聲音在艾迪腦中響起，後者彆扭的叫他閉嘴，然而被遮住的口只能發出嗚嗚的不明聲音。

艾迪覺得很尷尬，他設想過各種畫面，例如一隊精英小隊等著他們，配上各種精良武器，甚至還有一堆半夜不睡覺的科學家等著他們被打敗之後立刻上前分離他跟猛毒之類的……怎樣都沒想過會在人家家裡撞見性愛畫面，他現在一點都不覺得自己在做什麼拯救地球的偉大壯舉，比較像是闖入民宅偷窺隱私的變態，他想離開、現在就想。

「艾迪，你勃起了。」然而腦中那股聲音並沒那麼簡單放過他，陳述事實的同時黑色黏液也滑到男人內褲裡輕輕套弄，艾迪憋得滿臉漲紅，他低叱猛毒不要跟著發瘋，而且他想回家。

「既然都來了，就不要那麼早離開吧、嗚嗯……」卡爾頓的聲音像是邀請般從那頭傳來，語氣卻飽含隱忍情慾的低啞，即使在觸手戳刺到他最裡面的時候，也只能逼出一絲慌亂。

都被發現了，那隱藏也沒什麼必要了。艾迪滿臉寫著尷尬的緩緩從機器後邊探出頭來，聲音像是從喉頭硬擠出來般的氣若游絲：「不好意思，打擾你們、呃，辦事了，我們可以明天再來。」

「不……」卡爾頓似乎原本還想講話，然而灰色的黏液卻強勢塞入他的口中不讓他講話，同時暴亂從他的頸部分泌而出，接過主導權的下達命令：「我知道你的來意為何，現在就可以談。」

艾迪一點也不想去，但是身體不受控制的往前推，好像又回到初次跟猛毒在公寓「合作」時的經驗，雙腳違背他的意願慢慢往卡爾頓走去，一向勇於追求真相的前任記者都不知道往哪看，閉著眼不是、看他們做也不是，折騰死人了。

黑色的黏液從艾迪後頸滲出，猛毒探出頭來跟暴亂對峙：「看你們這樣，是要長居此地？」

「噢，別搞錯了。我並不會為了一個人類就忘記原本的使命。而且這是他想要的，我們只是各取所需。」暴亂手上的動作沒有停下，在卡爾頓溢出耐不住的呻吟時，一條細的觸手像是要懲罰他一樣塞入後者穴內，這讓執行長痛苦的抽搐著，卻掙不開對方的力道，只能像破敗的娃娃被玩弄。

艾迪沒仔細在聽猛毒跟暴亂的對話，他的視線跟受苦的卡爾頓對上，上次見面時那股盛氣凌人的光芒全被淚水沖散，只留下求救的訊號，執行長的肚子微微隆起，條狀物蠕動的樣子就跟恐怖電影如出一轍，不忍繼續直視的艾迪決定要救卡爾頓，雖然他討厭男人之前的所作所為，但並不想眼睜睜看對方被這樣弄死，太殘忍了。

察覺到艾迪的想法，猛毒的聲音立刻在他腦中響起：「你打算怎麼做？火跟噪音，目前你兩樣都沒辦法立刻拿到。」

猛毒雖然不懂宿主明明之前被卡爾頓整得那麼慘，卻仍要幫助對方的理由為何，但他喜歡這樣的艾迪。

「你覺得把他拔出來的可能性有多少？如果你牽制得住醜八怪的話。」簡單而言就是要用拳頭解決，艾迪口袋中的手機已經預先音量調到最大，且挑了一首最吵的搖滾樂，如果狀況不對可以拿來用，但是猛毒也會因此受傷，不到必要他不會這麼做。

「可能性雖然有點低，但是我們一起完成吧。」

得到共生體的允許，壯膽不少的艾迪走上前，指尖才剛碰到卡爾頓的手臂時，意外發生了。

就見原本囂張得不可一世的暴亂突然大叫：「你做了什麼？我為什麼使不上力了？！」

佈滿在卡爾頓身上的黏液彷彿失去生命力般垂掛著，幾秒鐘前的生龍活虎都不像是真的，原本另外一隻手已經預備要拿手機的艾迪雖然搞不清楚怎麼回事，但見機不可失也管不了那麼多，將卡爾頓口中的觸手拔出，弄了一會之後，暴亂的黏液幾乎被全數撤除，只剩一部分連著卡爾頓的小腿，大部分軟在地上的黏液緩緩回流匯聚成一個人形，但他根本動彈不得的樣子。

艾迪小聲問猛毒幹了什麼，後者即刻撇清不是他用的，而且他也是第一次看見暴亂這麼軟弱無力的樣子。

想來想去，只有一種可能性。艾迪跟猛毒的目光雙雙落到卡爾頓身上。

「布洛克先生，感謝你的出手，雖然這跟我預期的實驗有些差距。」明明衣衫不整而且身上還沾滿黏液，男人看上去卻依舊優雅從容，沉著有禮的語氣彷彿置身事外，一點也不像幾分鐘前被摁在椅子上操到要壞掉般的受害者。

「實驗？」艾迪皺了皺眉，他還以為生命基金會的執行長命比金貴，都是抓窮人做實驗，怎麼會親自下海？

「我要測試新研發的藥物，在跟共生體交合過程中紀錄各種數據，包括人類是否能產下共生體的孩子，不過你的介入讓這項實驗應該今天得不到解答了，我想你要負責。」卡爾頓彎下腰來看了一眼依然趴在地板上的暴亂，眉眼卻看不出一絲被干擾的不悅。

「負責？我是可以把你放回椅子上然後你們繼續，但那個不是我用的，先說好。」艾迪指了指地上那攤異常安靜的爛泥，看樣子一時半刻也硬不起來了吧？他就說今天來生命基金會不是好事！

「你要完成他剛剛沒完成的事，布洛克先生。」男人輕淡的語氣像在談天氣很好那般，艾迪卻像被扔了顆手榴彈一樣直接跳起來猛搖頭，但卡爾頓又補充抹在他身上及口服的藥物如果沒在一小時內得到舒緩，後果不堪設想。

艾迪很想反駁他你的實驗關我屁事，不過話到嘴邊卻停住，因為的確是他跟猛毒介入卡爾頓與暴亂的媾和……如果就這樣放任不管，卡爾頓會死吧？他良心會過不去……討厭！為什麼自己總是遇到這種破事！就不能一天地球是好好的、沒有寄生蟲也沒有野心勃勃的科學家嗎？

就在艾迪還在天人交戰的時候，身體又不受控制的動了起來，當艾迪被操控的手摸上卡爾頓的裸腰時，艾迪發出了像是少女被掀裙子般的尖叫：「你到底在幹麻！我還沒答應要做這件事！」

「艾迪，你自己常常說事情不要只做一半，這的確是我們打擾的，暴亂一時半刻也爬不起來的樣子，我們就速戰速決吧。」雖然猛毒不太喜歡跟人共享艾迪，但他更不喜歡回去時艾迪腦中一直惦記著這件事，不如早早解決，省得夜長夢多。

「看來你的共生體比你還講理，布洛克先生。」

「你閉嘴啦！」艾迪粗聲粗氣的瞪著眼前的男人，最後終於咬牙答應，只是附帶條件是卡爾頓要轉過去，不然他完全硬不起來。

「硬不起來這件事很好解決。」腦中的聲音剛落下，黑色的黏液便包覆艾迪的陰莖套弄起來，後者頭一次忍下叫猛毒住手的打算，因為光憑他自己可能真的無法對著卡爾頓硬，要想像一下安妮的臉，以及他們以前的美好時光……

「嗚！」黏液套弄的力道加重了些，似乎對艾迪想到的事情有些不滿，後者抗議他在想辦法讓自己硬起來這樣也不行；猛毒則是舔了一口宿主的脖頸表示美好時光他跟艾迪也沒少做過，多想點這個吧。

最後艾迪氣喘噓噓的被共生體弄到勃起，他百般不願的扣住卡爾頓的腰，握住自己的陰莖對準男人的穴口，正當他深吸一口氣還在做心裡建設時，臀部卻被猛毒推了一把，陰莖就這樣直挺挺的撞入對方體內，兩人不約而同都發出了叫聲。

艾迪嚷道：「你不要干涉我的速度。」

「是我們的速度。」語畢，黑色的黏液大量滲出、纏繞上艾迪的乳頭以及他的腿根，愛撫的方式讓艾迪忍不住想到先前幾次他被進入的回憶，羞赧之餘陰莖也變得更硬，進入卡爾頓的動作也逐漸順暢起來。

卡爾頓此時一把撈起位居他身下的暴亂，似乎聽膩腦中不斷轟炸的髒話跟咆哮，承受艾迪撞擊的同時他將自己逐漸勃起的陰莖磨蹭著共生體的股間，他從來沒肏過共生體，不知那會是怎樣的感覺呢？

「原來你一直打的都是這個算盤嗎？混帳！你就不怕我恢復力氣殺了你？！嗚……」讀出宿主的想法，暴亂才知道問題應該出在那個藥上，但他一直以為那個藥只對人類有效，沒想到自己會落得如此狼狽的下場。

「你能讀到我的思想，就知道我一直想實驗的還有共生體能不能懷上人類的孩子，可是你一直視而不見。」卡爾頓嘆了一口氣，面對狂暴的共生體依然耐著性子解釋，對他而言，誰上了誰根本不重要，只要能達成他要的實驗結果就好。

暴亂繼續吐出的話語沒能阻止卡爾頓的動作，當人類的陰莖真的塞到他的體內時，前者簡直羞憤得想死，從來沒想過會被視如棄子的宿主反過來羞辱，卑鄙的種族！

「哈啊、啊啊……這真的很奇怪……」有種像在上自己的感覺，但是身後的記者確實也在挺入自己，那這份快感到底是身後的人帶給他的，還是因為他上了暴亂造成的共鳴？陷入肉慾的卡爾頓無法好好思考，藥物的揮發及前端被完美的包覆，讓他只能遵循本能加快肏幹身下的共生體，而當他亢奮起來，後庭忍不住收縮的同時也讓埋在他體內的艾迪發出呻吟。

「哈啊、啊……你不要夾那麼緊……」艾迪覺得自己的步調被搞得亂七八糟，然而更糟的是明明溫熱的腸壁把自己絞得很舒服，就跟女人做的時候沒兩樣，但他一直覺得少了點什麼，當他持續進出卡爾頓體內時，後穴卻倍感空虛的一收一縮，直到溼黏的觸手遵循他的願望，一如既往。

「嗚、嗯！猛毒……啊、啊……」艾迪無法像平時那樣口是心非的吐出拒絕，猛毒熟知他體內每一吋敏感點，一次又一次按壓前列腺的同時也隔著腸壁頂著他的精囊，逼出更多腸液的同時也逐漸擴大黏液的流量，當艾迪的呻吟變得更軟的時候，黏液便合併變成一根又粗又長的觸手，毫不留情的插到艾迪最深處，將小穴周圍的皺摺幾乎都拉平。

「嗚、嗚嗯！啊……」連帶被撞得更深的卡爾頓頭皮一陣發麻，男人的性器雖然不如暴亂能夠隨意改變形狀，但是尺寸跟大小都算不錯，當他喘氣稱讚布洛克的屌比他預期中來得好時，得到對方軟綿綿的髒話，聽起來像是要被肏哭了一樣，語氣飽含情慾的黏膩。

於此同時，卡爾頓也聽到腦中一陣細微的哭音，那是忍耐著不想被情慾吞噬的暴亂壓抑的呻吟，聽習慣對方高高在上發號施令，沒想到也能發出這麼美妙的聲音，他扣住暴亂的腰將自己埋得更深，同時低聲稱讚對方表現得很好。

暴亂從不知道還能有這樣的享樂方式，尤其卡爾頓又被身後的人類肏著，雙重的快感簡直要把他逼瘋，爪子在地板上刮出五道指痕，他甚至沒注意到自己抬高了屁股，方便卡爾頓下次的挺進。

「哈啊、啊……要射了，全部射在你裡面……」覺得自己快到極限的卡爾頓嗓音變得更加混濁，濕黏的髮尾不斷滴落過多的汗水，沿著他的蜜色側頸蜿蜒而下。

在他身後的男人似乎也快要不行了，布洛克的聲音越來越高亢、越來越急促，而且喊著共生體的名字逐趨頻繁，像是示弱的小狗般無助。

當卡爾頓率先射在暴亂體內時，同時達到高潮的卡爾頓無意識的夾緊後穴，這讓埋在他體內的男人首當其衝，承受不了更多刺激的艾迪哭了出來，好熱、好緊，他不行、要不行了。

「艾迪。」猛毒當然察覺到宿主已經快要到極限，艾迪的後穴不斷擠壓著他的觸手，大腿的肌肉也逐步繃緊，他喜歡艾迪快要高潮時總是會喊著他的名字，他扣住宿主汗溼的後頸，將自己的舌伸入男人口中，並在最後一個挺進時將艾迪抽離卡爾頓的體內，艾迪的一切都是他的，高潮時噴出的精液也好、像是要溺死的小動物發出的悲鳴也罷，都是他的。

黑色的黏液貪婪的捲上艾迪聳立的陰莖，逼得宿主射出的同時將所有的精液接了下來，而同時他的觸手也在艾迪體內最深處噴出大量的模擬熱液，燙得艾迪腸壁陣陣痙攣，絞緊他的同時前端也持續灑出白濁，當艾迪的雙腿抖得不像話幾乎要癱軟的時候，猛毒緊緊摟緊了宿主。

**I got us.**

聽見猛毒的保證，說不出話的艾迪只是握緊猛毒的手，在腦中回答：Always.

 

當艾迪他們離開之後不知多久，藥效終於退了的暴亂非常生氣，頭一次居然有人把精液射在他體內！找死嗎？！真想直接扭斷卡爾頓的脖子找其他科學家附身去。

早就換好衣服的卡爾頓神色自若的面對緊纏在自己脖頸的觸手，一句也不吭，臉漲得有些發紫也不求饒，直到對方哼的一聲，鬆開對他的箝制，宿主才摀住青紫的喉頭猛咳，但是他一點也不後悔做了那些事。

「你應該知道我們的正事是什麼吧？」暴亂的語氣很是冷淡，但他不想為了一點小事壞了最重要的大事，生命基金會的負責人要是橫死，他要等火箭升空恐怕還要延一段時間，所以這次就算了。

「我知道，我們所要的其實都一樣。」在暴亂融回卡爾頓體內時，後者整了整自己的西裝，看上去一點都無法想像稍早前在實驗室發生了多麼淫亂的事情，而對卡爾頓而言，這些不過都是實驗的一部分而已，一向如此。

 

另外一頭，不知道自己怎麼到家的艾迪是在自己床上醒來的，他眨了眨眼卻不想動彈，覺得今天身心俱疲，啊，不對，是昨天才對，他又睡到隔天下午了對吧？

「艾迪，我覺得你的運動量應該補強，你的體力太差了。」猛毒不知醒了多久，趴在枕頭的另外一邊盯著他。

「你閉嘴，我覺得我是心裡創傷導致生理疲憊。」翻了個身不太想理猛毒的艾迪卻又在另外一側看到共生體的臉，看起來可憐兮兮的，一副又是被他欺負的樣子。

「可是你明明很舒服，而且你插人的樣子也蠻可愛的。」過程中艾迪的身體承受了多少快感，猛毒比誰都還要清楚。

艾迪氣得不知如何反駁，拿起枕頭去悶只有一顆頭的共生體，然而被壓扁的黏液立刻化作一隻手掌與艾迪十指相扣，腦中響起的聲音帶著輕微的警告意味：「還是你覺得這樣還不夠盡興？我們能繼續。」

「繼續你個大頭啦！你別忘記我們昨天是去幹麻的！」艾迪的耳根都紅了，完全不知道昨天去到底是去幹麻的，談判什麼的全部都被荒唐的實驗給攪黃了。

「艾迪，別擔心。我們下次會一起阻止他們的。」猛毒的觸手摸了摸宿主的後頸，就像是在安撫對方一樣，直到艾迪嗯了一聲乖順的偎在他懷裡。

他們都知道，下次見面勢必是攸關生死的，但有一件事不會改變，不論結局如何，他們總會一起面對的。

 

**完**

 

後記：

一開始只是想讓猛毒x艾迪及暴亂x卡爾頓兩組人馬分開愛愛，怎料跟J姿討論完以後，為了邏輯通順，整個就變成4P列車……因為想著如果那麼渣的暴亂維持生龍活虎的狀態，他不一次肏卡爾頓跟艾迪實在不合理，畢竟他都在電影稱讚過猛毒：「你有個很強的宿主。」

所以便用計使暴亂變得軟Q無力，那當然就是實驗至上的卡爾頓為所欲為的時機點囉！

電影中的CEO真的是美人一個，五官非常深邃，其實我個人還是偏暴亂x卡爾頓的，不過因為上述理由就讓暴亂委屈一次囉，反正脾氣這麼暴躁又高高在上的，上到他屈辱的去抓地板似乎也蠻爽的（支離破碎的發言）。

最主要的還是感謝配合一起畫了肉圖的J姿，討論怎麼發生的、如何發生的，有人陪著一起開車，就覺得這趟旅程開得並不孤單，超級喜歡她的彩圖，有興趣的歡迎追蹤她喔，肉圖連結在此：<https://www.plurk.com/p/n01rfs>

總之，感謝看到這邊還挺著撐過去的你，沒撐過去的也可以躺下安息了（不）。

 

BY 舞飛音


End file.
